The Tale of Baby Naruto Uzumaki!
by DHeiress88
Summary: Naruto had been captured!Wanting to waste no more time and energy, the Akatsuki tried to seal the Kyuubi. However, one thing lead to another and instead of sealing the Bijuu, they had transformed Naruto back into being a baby! Babysitting!AkatsukiMembers


-The Tale of Baby Naruto Uzumaki!-

-By:DeathHeiress88-

**Summary:** Upon rescuing Gaara, Naruto had been captured! Wanting to waste no more time and energy, the Akatsuki tried to seal the Kyuubi. However, one thing lead to another and instead of sealing the Bijuu, they had transformed Naruto back into being a baby!

**A/N: **This is my first Naruto fic, I hope everyone will kindly read and review!

**Disclaimer: **Did this story happen in _Naruto? _Is Itachi gay and fighting Sasuke over Naruto? No? Then, _Naruto_'s not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Enter Baby Naruto!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good work, Deidara."<p>

The blonde man dropped the unconscious body in front of the sealing statue. Then, he looked at Pein, or rather, at the hologram of said Akatsuki leader and said, "It ain't easy, if the Copy Ninja had arrived a little faster—"

"Shut it. As long as we have the Bijuu, then it's okay."

Pein closed his eyes, shortly shunning his deadly Rinnegan from the world. "Let's start the sealing."

"We really don't need to seal him now, we just sealed the Ichibi. And I thought we need to do the sealing according to the number of the tails?"

The blue of Rinnegan briefly met the red of Sharingan before Leader-sama said levelly, "It's okay, Itachi. I'll handle that."

The Rinnegan-user didn't miss the strip of emotion that passed the usually stoic eyes of Uchiha Itachi. But he ignored that and turned to Konan instead. The woman nodded and Pein announced.

"Let's start the sealing of Kyuubi."

o = - = o

"_**Sasori-danna, I've got him."**_

Both Sakura and Sasori stopped in mid-attack as those words echoed from the missing Nin's wireless radio. Funny how those few words held so much meaning, though in two different ways depending on which side you're on.

The red haired ninja smirked at both kunoichi, and said to Sakura, "A pity, komusume… It seems that your beloved Kyuubi lost."

He turned to Lady Chiyo, "Until next time, Chiyo-baasama."

With that, Akasuna no Sasori disappeared, leaving his doll Hiruko behind.

Sakura's trance broke when a brittle hand touch her shoulder. "Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi slid down and whispered, "Na..Naruto…"

A few moments later, a blood-curdling scream was heard, "NARUTO!"

* * *

><p><strong>BAM!<strong>

All holograms of the Akatsuki members swayed and almost tumbled down from the sealing statue's fingers as the impact of the explosion went.

"DEIDARA! What the fucking shit are you thinking?" Hidan yelled through the thick smoke.

"ME?" squeaked Deidara, "I haven't done anything!"

"HA? If you—"

"Hidan, shut up!" Pein interjected as he squinted his eyes towards the place where the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki has been. Where the explosion originated. He frowned when the smoke didn't thin out and barked out to Deidara.

"Go see the Jinchuuriki."

Said blonde jumped down the statue (mumbling 'why me?') and made his way (grudgingly) towards the place where the smoke was the thickest.

"What happened?" Pein called out. The silence between the missing Nins was much more suffocating that the fume that was encasing them all.

After what sounded like a 'shit!' from Deidara, said blonde's voice rang out with nervousness.

"Um…Leader-sama?"

"What?"

"The…the Jinchuuriki is okay…I guess."

"You guess?"

The smoke slowly dissipated and they could finally see Deidara's form coming towards them. The blonde slowly, if not hesitantly, raised the little bundle in his arms.

"Yep. Naruto Uzumaki is as healthy as a newborn baby."

There was a _very, very _long pause.

In a raspy voice, Pein broke that pause, "Everyone is to assemble in Amegakure immediately. Sasori, Deidara, bring the…_that._"

Baby Naruto suddenly peed onto Deidara's face.

* * *

><p>Enter Baby Naruto!<p>

What you think? Like? Continue?

Who wants to have the Akatsuki babysitting the well-known troublemaker Naruto Uzumaki?

Please Review!


End file.
